the story of siblings
by astarlauncher
Summary: the crew of the raza wake up but this time something is different there is a boy in fives pod it is discovered that they are siblings both of them are terrified its up to five to comfort her brother and protect him but what if this scared little boy has secret powers that no one knows about (authors note fives brother is seven)
1. the begning

they were brother and sister and that's all they remembered. It started when they woke up they were in a pod big enof to fit 2 people when they woke up they

were faced with 6 people 5 men and 1 woman

"who are you to" one of the men said i tried to hid behind my sister but there was a wall behind us

"w w we don't know w w we don't remember anything" my sister said of corse she was lying we remembered we where siblings but that was it

"aa hell" another man said

"that makes 7 of us" the woman said "come on" my sister walked out i walked out and hid behind here i felt her grab my hand

"it'll be ok bro" she said

"what did you say" a man said

"three come down" the woman said

"what" my sister said

"we have named are self's after the order we woke up in" she said she pointed to a man with black hair and a black t shirt "hes one im two" then she pointed to

the man who had just yelled at us "hes three" then she pointed to a man with little hair "hes four" then she pointed to my sister "that means your five" then

she pointed to a man with black skin (not trying to be racist) "hes six" then she pointed to me "that makes you seven"

"ya enof with the chit chat they remember something" three said "now what is it tell me" he pulled at a gun and pointed it at us

"w were brother and sister but that's all we remember" my sister said

"hmm well that's new" one said

"how old are you like 15 hes 13 maby" three said

"we don't have time for this now we have to search the ship so if thee are any resoers weapons anything we can use" six said

"fine" three said as he walked away. When we got into the hall two started giving us orders

"alright will split up make covering ground faster one you go with four six go with three and im guessing five is an over protective big sister and seven

seems to be scared to death of us so five and seven will be coming with me"

"sounds like a plan" one said

* * *

me my sis and two were walking thru the ship until we found the control room

"well looks like we found the control room now lets see if i can fly this thing" two said. she walked up to the control console and there was something

flashing red the word secrete model fx-2 active

"whys that flashing red" my sister asked

"i don't know" two said

somewhere else in the ship three and six were getting thrown around by an andriod

"gaaaa" three yelled as he was thrown into some boxes he pulled out a gun and tried the shoot her but she dogged the bulits and ran over to him then kicked

him

"hi there" six said as he poited a gun at her but the android grabed the gun and thru it away then kneed him in the gut and he was sent flying into a wall

"two what the hell is going on" three yelled

"a secerety program was activated"

"well override it" one yelled as he tried to shoot the android "me three six and four are getting are asses handed to us down here so hurry up and override it"

"im trying" two pressed a button an the word disable appeared on the screen suddenly the android fell to the ground

* * *

two and four had dragged the android to the informery and were deciding what to do with her

"im telling you if we wake her up shes going to attack we should just space her" three said

"no she could have answers to our pass" two said "we should wake her up ive already removed all of the security practicals"

"YOUR INSANE" three yelled meanwhile i was hiding with my sister in the corner of the room with my head resting on her shoulder and trying not to be seen

"its ok i won't let them hurt you" my sister said as she grabbed my hand i moved closer to my sister and she pulled me into a hug as the two and three

contued to aruge

"YOUR AN IDOT" three yelled

"AND YOUR A MORON WHATS YOU POINT WERE GOING TO TURN HER ON" two yelled

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES THAT IF WE TURN IT ON SHE WILL KILL US GOD YOUR ALMOST AS DUM AS THE KIDS" i herd this and berryed my face in my sisters chest

trying to hid my face

"it'll be ok it'll be ok" she said pretty soon she began to here my breathing become heavy showing that i was asleep then she turned to the rest of them and

she began to get mad "HEY"

both two and three turned to her in surprise

"WILL YOU 2 SHUT AND MAKE A DESTION ON WHAT TO DO WITH HER" after that out bursed five picked up her brother and brot him to there room there room had 2 beds

one for her and one for her brother she layed him down on his bed and went to her bed and began to sleep when she herd a voice

"hey sis"

"ya"

"can i sleep with you tonight" she lifted up the covers and said

"sure come on" i walked over to her and layed under the covers with her and quicly lached on to her

"hey it'll be ok"

"i know but im scared"

"don't worry ill protect you" she pulled me into a hug and i fell asleep in her arms "i promise i won't let them hurt you" she hugged me tighter and then she

fell asleep

* * *

my sister woke up and checked the clock it was 8 am

"hey bro wake up"

"don't wanna"

"come on wake up" she pushed my arm and felt something metal under my sleve and glove "hey whats up with your arm" this interested me i sat up and took off my

glove and what i saw shocked me under neath my jacket arm and glove was a metal robitic arm i lifeted my pant leg to see i had a metal leg as well i began to

shake

"i i" my sister pulled me into a hug

"shh shh well figure this out"

"i i why do i have a metal arm and leg

"i don't know but i don't think we should tell the others they might try to sell your arm for spare parts or something"

"o ok" i put my glove back on and we herd to our surprise the androids voice

"we will be arriving at the nearest space station in 3 hours" she said

"come on lets go see whats up in the vents" my sisters said we walked out of are room and crolled into the vents my sister handed me a com "you go to the

right ill go to the left" we crawled in different directions i came to one of the end of the vents i opened it and jumped into the room then i saw it a dead

body i quickly activated my com

"s sis are you there" i said in a panicked voice

"im here whats wrong"

"p please come here and tell the others to go to the infomery i i found a dead body"

everyone was in then infermery looking at the dead body

"were did you find him" four asked

"i in the vents" i said

"what were you doing in there its dangers" six said

"me and my sister were exploring" i said

"well what do we do with it" three asked

"we check the pockets for money supplies then we space it" two said

"WHAT YOU JUST WANT TO SEND IT INTO SPACE" my sister said

"well what were you exception a funeral with some goodby messages were going to arrive at the space station in 3 hours and i don't think it would be a good

idea to land there with a dead body" two said then she walked away me and my sister walked away as well

"hey sis"

"ya"

"there's something i should tell you"

"ya what is it"

"i Ive been having these dreams but"

"there not your dreams" my sister cut me off "there memores"

"y ya how did you know"

"because Ive been having them as well"

"oh well what do you think they are"

"i think that somehow everyone memories were transferred to our subcontinents"

"what is that even possible"

"i don't know but for now thats my best guess"

"will all crew member please report to the controll room" the andriod said over the speackers. we walked to the controll room we herd sounds of yelling

"IM TELLING YOU WE SHOULD HELP THESE PEOPLE" one yelled

"WE DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING THOSE WEPONS ARE ARES WE DON'T HAVE TO GIVE THEM TO ANYONE" three yelled

"BUT THEY PAID FOR THOSE WEPONS A SHIPMENT OF GUNS THE MATHCING PENDINTS CLEARLY WE WERE SENT TO HELP THESE PEOPLE AND YOUR JUST GOING TO LET THEM DIE"

"there already dead" four said three turned to four and smiled

"doesn't say much but when he dose he makes a lot of seance"

"if there enemy is half as powerful as they believe giving them weapons won't make a difference"

"what do you say boss lady" three asked

"we set half the creates aside send the rest down to the miners" two said one stormed off in a fit of anger

"what was that all about" i asked

"long story short we think we might know who we were shipping the guns to"

"why don't you give them the guns makes some money" i asked

"becase those guns are ares and we need them to survive its like boss lady said set half the creats aside give the minners the rest i would like to keep all

the guns but thats not my call" three said "catch" three throw a gun at me and i caught it

"whats this for" i asked

"well your going to need a wepon to defend your self" three said

"what are we defending are self from" my sister asked

"well im guessing that us giving them these wepons are going to piss off the corperation trying to get ahold of this plant better safe then sorry" three

throw a gun to my sister

"were no killing anybody" my sister said

"ya" i said

"really your going to try to rurviv on this ship and survive the corperation that we are about to piss off with out killing anybody good luck"

"hey leave them alone if they don't want the gun they don't have to have it" six said

"why are you defending them you don't know em"

"i know i like them alot more then i like you"

"will you 2 shut up" two asked then the andriod walked in

"everyone i have maniged to recover some of the dat on the ships crew" the andriod said

"sweet so who are we" the andriod pulled up a picture of 6 of the seven people on this ship

"marcos bone piracy, kidnapping, asualt, murder grifen jones murder, assalt, smuggling, jace corso muder, assalut, kidnaping, traficing, theft rio tesda

murder, assualt, piricy, porsha lin murder, assalt, aresin, theft, piricy

"down on that planet they said somethign about a alien race know as the raza well turns out that the raza is the name of this hip were not here to help these

people were her to kill them


	2. uptade

"Hey guys i have an update for the story of siblings chapter 2 is going to take a bit longer then i thought it would because i accidently deleted chapter 2 so i have to start from scratch but chapter 2 will be coming don't worry if you have any ideas for chapter 3 tell me as a review thank you for listening


	3. broken trust

"what no we can't be murders" one said

"your right were better that were also pirets and thevs" three said

"im not a criminal"

"that's funny because the screen says you are"

"ya i don't care what it says"

"enof" two said

"just because we were theses people in the past doesn't mean we have to be these people now" six said

"can we got build something" i asked

"ya it would be a good distraction" five said

* * *

(two's pov)

two was staring in shock at the screen then she noticed something

"hey were are five and seven" two said everyone looked around and ssaw they were gone

"probably in there room" six said

"ill go check on them" two said

"why" three asked

"because there the only one not in the reports so there still a misery" two said as she walked away

-when two got to five and sevens room she saw that they were building something

"what are you building" two asked

"fidget spiner, voice recorder, camera and personal coms" five said

"why" two asked

"because its a good distraction from the fact that we don't have any memories and were on a ship with a bunch of crimnals" five said

"ya i guess you would want to distract your self from that" two said

"we are arriving at the mining colone" the android said over the speakers two walked out of five and sevens room and headed to the control room

"come on were almost done" five said to seven

* * *

(2 hours later sevens pov)

we finally finished the devices we were working on and i was hungery

"can we go to the mess get something to eat" i asked my sister

"ya sure" she said we walked out and saw two walking with a man and 2 gards

"what the hell" i whispered

"come on well fallow them in the vents" my sister said. we fallowed them in the vents until they stooped and began to talk

"what the hell is going on raza we gave you a job" the man said

"Zack i know we ran into some complcations" two said

"do you know who i am"

"Zack Jones (ya i forgot his name) the head of feris corp"

"yes so your going to listen to me your going to leave this planet and let us deal with this"

"sir i still have people down there"

"they made there choice and to add some intensive if you leave i will transfer you 100,000 bars"

"deal"

"WHAT!" i said

"shh" my sister said but it was too late i felt the vent door below me explode not enof to do damage to the ship but enof to make me and my sister fall to the ground

"who are these 2" zack asked

"stowaways ill go space them then ill leave" to said me and my sister stared at her fear in our eyes

"pleaser doing business with you" zack said then he left then two turned to us

"im so sorry i was never going to space you" two said me and my sister pushed away from her

"S STAY AWAY FROM US" we yelled then we ran away crying

"dammit" two said she walked to the control console then she typed int eh cordnits for a me-k compound then the raza jumped to ftl

* * *

seven and five ran into there room both of them curled into a ball on the floor just been at risk of beging spaced they were scarred were they safe here was two lying like she said or was that a lie sen crawled over to his sister and put his head on her sholder she pulled him into a hug as both of them started to cry

"s sis i im scared" seven said

"i i know b but it will be ok" five said of corse five did not know if it would be ok she was just saying this to try tho comfort her brother. seven was getting tiered so he curled up next to his sister and fell asleep five did the same and fell asleep with her brother in her arms

five and seven were woken up by someone they looked at who it was and saw it was two both quickly backed up against the wall in fear of being spaced

"hey hey its ok" two said

"g go away" seven said

"im not going to hurt you i just wanted to tell you that i wnt back to get the restof the crew adn that its lunch time" two said then she left

"come lets go get some food" five said then she and her brother left for the mess

* * *

hey guys sorry this chapter took so long to put out and sorry that its short but i want to have the cafitra scen int eh next chapter or be the next chapter sorry i kinda skiped the hole thing with the miners but five was never down on that planet so i would be weird to have seven down there because of his personalty and the fact that he dose not want to kill anyway if you have any ideas for chapters 3 or 4 tell me in the form of a review thanks for reading


	4. memorys

me and my sister walked in to the mess and saw four six one three and two. me and my sister made sure to sit as far away from her as we could

"so we stop at the next space station sell the ship and go are sepret ways" three said

"you want to split up" my sister said

"ya were 6 strangers we don't owe each other anything" three said

"but were a team"

"come on kid you and your brother might be a team but the rest of us are not"

"were not selling the ship" two said

"im sorry what" three asked

"were not selling the ship three"

"but why"

"will be happy to drop anyone off at the next space station and give them are fair share of supplies but were not selling the ship" after she said that two walked away

"its not up to her"

"i don't want to sell the ship" one said the he walked away

"nether do we" me and my sister said then we left

* * *

(sevens pov)

we were walking to the controll room when we saw two walking past us i hid behind my sister and my sister tried to get as far away from her as possible since she had thrudend to space me and my sister have been terrified of her she said that she was lying but how could we trust her. Two didn't seem to notice us so when we made are way back to the control room and me and my sister started working on fixing the ftl drive

(3 hours later)

"ok i think i found the problem" my sister said

"what is it" i asked

"the ftl drives power source is damaged we need a new one"

"no problem well just buy a new one at the next space station"

"no we can't this power source isn't made any more we have to get a new ftl drive"

"crap"

"and i don't think we have enof money for a new ftl drive"

"arg come on legs go tell the others" i fallowed my sister as we left the room we saw the others talking about something in the mess

"im telling you there useless we should just drop them off at the next space station" three said

"hey" my sister said everyone turned and looked at us in surprise

"when did you 2 get here" four asked

"just now anyway we found out whats wrong with the ftl drive" my sister said

"so whats the problem" six asked

"the power source is destroyed"

"no problem will just pick up a new one at the next space station" three said

"ya about that this ftl drive is" suddenly my head felt like it was on fire i droped to my knees and grabed my head my sister dowing the same

"AHHHHHHHHH" me and my sister both started to scream suddenly everything went black

-(3rd person pov)

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" five and seven screamed in pain then suddenly they stooped screaming and fell to the ground

"what the fuck was that" three asked

"i don't know lets get them to the informery" two said

-(sevens pov memory)

i was running no i was being chased by someone but i didn't know who suddenly someone jumped in front of me i pulled out a knife adn throw it at him it inpaled it slef in his head and he fell to the ground someone else jumped out of the shadows i pulled a sword and blocked his attack then i punched him in the stumick he droped to the ground then i chopped off his head

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH" me and my sister screamed as we both shot awake

"hey hey your ok" two said to both of us

"what happend" six asked

"ummm" i said i didn't know if it was safe to tell them

"we think we had your memorys downloaded into are subcontions" my sister said

"what did you say" for asked

"we think we had your memory's downloaded into are subcontinents" my sister said "weve been having these dreams but there not dreams there memory's but we don't know whos memory's they belong to"

"wait so you two have are memory's in your head" three said

"not so useless now right three" two said

"whatever" three said

"wait what" i asked

"nothing" two said

"so your telling us you have all of our memory in your subcontinents" one asked

"yes" my sister said

"well its obvious who erased are memory its those 2" three said everyone looked at him with adisbleving look "oh come on they remember doing it"

"if they did it then why would they tell us" six said

"alright so you two have-" but when two turned around she interrupted one

"they fell asleep" two said

"WHAT" one yelled

"prossesing a memory must take a lot of energy lets let them rest" six said

"ARE YOU SERIES THEY HAVE ARE MEMORY AND YOU WANT TO LET THEM REST" three yelled

"YOUR AN IDIOT THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO ENPLANE ANYTHING OR EVEN TALK IF THEY DON'T HAVE ENOF ENERGY" six yelled

"rrr fine" three said then he turned around and stormed off

* * *

(fives pov)(memory)

i was celebrating with 3 other people

"to the resistance" i said

"to the resistance" everyone else said some one new walked up to us and gave us drinks

"to the downfall of the ga" the man said

"once this gets out people are going to start waking up and relisting that the galactic athorty is not invincible" i said

"you kidding any news station that tries to run this story will get shut down" man number 1 said (ahuers note im going to start calling them man number 1 man number 2 man number 3)

"no" i said "this is too big people are going to see this" then suddenly anotehr man walked up and started yelling at the man with the drinks (athuers note im going to start calling him man number 4)

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US" he yelled (im going to call this guy man number 5)

"whats going on" i asked

"THIS GUY USED US HE PROGRAMED IT SO WHEN WE TOOK OFF WITH THE SHIP IT SET OFF A BOMB"

"WHAT WHY WE GOT THE SHIP WE DID THE JOB"

"the job was to send a message" man number 4 said

"the general would never agree to this" i said

"whos idea do you think it was" man number 4 said and i got angry i stood up pulled out a gun asn shot him then i target the 2nd man shot him same with the 3rd man the final man pulled out his gun but i was too fast i shot him killing him then i sat down and put the gun to my head

(athures note if you think this is too violent then blame the show this is a actual scene)

* * *

i shot awake in a cold sweat

"what was that" i asked then i felt something besdied me it was my brother he was curled into a ball whimpering he must be having a memory i pulled him into a hug it was all i could do you can't wake someone up from a memory

"AHHHHHHHHH" my brother screamed as he shot awake he tried to get out of my hug

"shhh shhh its ok its me" after i said this my brother seemed to calm down then he baried his head in my shoulder and started whimpering "its ok its ok"

"it was awfull they they were beating me up calling me weak pethetic oh god" my brother said "i i don't know whos memory it was i i" my brother finaly lost it at started to cry

"hey hey i won't let that happen to you"

"p promis"

"ya i promis i don't know whos memory it was but i won't let it happen to you"


	5. uptade 2

**Hey guys just a quick uptade on the story i am not cancling it i'm going to try to keep writing for this just thot i would tell anyone who reads this story that it is not cancled**


End file.
